Revenge
by TwillightZelda
Summary: Link is about to face Dark Link in the Water Temple, not knowing that this will change his life. Will he defeat Dark link forever? Plz review :D
1. The Resemblance

≥Chapter 1≤

The resemblance

A young man clad in a blue tunic was standing at a large brown door, next to him was floating a little blue fairy. The boy was known as The hero of time, Link. Link opened the door and walked inside, when he had set one foot in the room the door closed behind him with an loud sound. The room was shrouded with a thick fog. And the floor was filled with water.

"_Be my eyes Navi"_, Link said when he unsheathed his sword known as the Master Sword. He walked slowly through the thick fog. In the middle of the room there was an little island, on top of the island was standing an tree. Link walked past the tree while tightening his grip on his sword. He looked at the tree, it was dead and sad with no flowers at all. Link looked away from the tree and saw an door. He walked to the door splashing in the water. His hand went for the door handle. He suddenly pulled his hand back because of the sudden iron bars that shut the door tight.

Link quickly turned around and looked through the room while once again tightening his grip on the Master Sword and Hylian shield. He slowly walked back to the tree, scanning the room. Suddenly a dark voice filled the room.

"_Finally you're here" _the voice said with an evil laugh.

Navi squeeked.

Link looked around the room.

"_Show yourself !"_ He yelled while changing to his fighting stance. The voice sounded familiar what made link frightened.

The voice only laughed, _"You sure you want to see me??, o great hero" I will be the one that's going to put an end to you're heroic deeds" _

Link looked around the room with his sharp blue eyes. When he suddenly heard something from behind him. He quickly turned around but he saw nothing.

"_Come on, show yourese.." _

He couldn't finish his sentence, he suddenly felt a cold blade against his throat. He only saw a grey hand, that was holding the sword against his throat. He tried to break free, but he only felt something warm slide from his neck, blood, his blood. He started to feel frightened now.

"_Let me go, let me go and fight as an real man"_ He said. The man behind him only laughed.

Navi flew around the man's head to distract him. The man couldn't focus any longer and lost his grip on Link for an couple seconds. That was only the time Link needed to break free.

He did an backflip over the man his head and landed behind the man with his sword and shield in his hands standing in battle stance.

The man turned around also with his sword and shield in hand. Link gazed at the man with open mouth. The sword was an dark resemblance of the Master Sword.

The man looked like Link, the only difference was that he was wearing an grey tunic and had black hair. But the thing where he was looking at the most were his eyes. They weren't light blue just like Link's but they were red, bloody red.

The man smiled, it was an evil smile.

"_Hey Link"_ he said, _"recognize me??" You can call me Dark Link or how I prefer Shadow" _he said. And when he said that, he tried to hit link in his stomach. Link reacted fast and the sound of two steel swords striking each other echoed in the room.

Link stabbed Dark Link but he punched Link back with his shield. Link lost his balance for a second. That was all that Dark Link needed, he stabbed Link in his cheek. Warm blood fell of Link his cheek in the water. Link recovered himself and stabbed Dark Link back. But once again Dark Link hit the blow of Link back. It kept going like this for an couple minutes.

Navi was floating above Dark Link's head. Dark Link got sick of the little fairy and kicked Link in his stomach what made him fall over. In the time Link needed to recover Dark Link stabbed the little fairy. It dropped with a loud splash in the water.

"_NOOOO!! YOU BASTARD!" _Link screamed while doing an jump attack on Dark Link's head. Dark Link blocked the attack with his sword, and they were standing face to face in the water swords in between them.

Link was angry, so angry that he wanted to slice Dark Link into little pieces.

Dark Link only had an evil smile on his face.

"_Aw was that an good friend of yours" _he said with sarcasm in his voice. _"Don't worry you will be joining her soon" _

He stabbed Link again but Link dodged it, when he got back on his feet he immediately did an spin attack, what made Dark Link fall over Link's sword. Link used the final blow and tried to stab Dark Link. Dark Link rolled over and stabbed Link right in his stomach.

Link screamed of pain, falling to his knees. His sword falling in the water. Dark Link laughed.

"_So this is all what the Hero of Time can do?" _He said while placing his sword on Link his throat.

Link placed his hands on the wound on his stomach. Blood was dripping in the water.

"_Why are you.. doing this" _Link asked while breathing for air.

"_Because the Dark Lord Ganondorf ordered me to" He wants to see you dead just as much as I want"_ Dark Link said while smiling.

"_Now beg, that I will do it fast"_ He said still smiling

"_Never!"_ Link said. He pushed the sword away with his shield and rolled over to his sword. He turned around and he was looking right in the face of Dark Link. With the skills of an master swordsman he had in him, he rolled as fast as he could out of Dark Link's way and stabbed him in the back.

Dark Link screamed of pain and he fell to the ground. He tried to stand up but Link already did the final blow and struck him right where his heart suppose to be.

Link was breathing for air and ran to Navi. Luckily the fairy wasn't hit that much. He picked her up and placed her under his hat. He looked back where Dark Link lied. Only Dark Link wasn't there anymore, he was transformed into dark smoke. The door on the other side opened and Link walked through the door.

Not knowing that he will need to face Dark Link again…


	2. Another Mission

**I do now own Zelda, I'm just writing this for my own amusement. Enjoy!**

≥Chapter 2≤

Another Mission

It has been a couple years since Link defeated Ganondorf. He is now back in Ordon village. Everyone welcomed him back with an huge party.

Link was now in his house resting from his long day herding the goats. Navi was sleeping on top of Link's pillow. He was looking at her, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"_Who can that be, so late" _He walked to the door and opened it.

It was Ilia, the mayor of Ordon village daughter. Link has an crush on her from since he first met her. Only Ilia doesn't know that.

Link saw that she was holding an letter.

"_Hey Link" _she said happily _"Someone brought a letter for you at my home" _She handed the letter to Link.

"_Thank you"_ Ilia Link said kinda nervous.

He recognized the handwriting on the Letter. It was Zelda's. He let Ilia inside and opened the letter.

_Dear Link,_

_I have something to discuss with you and it is really important, could you come as soon as possible please, to Hyrule castle. I will meet you there. _

_Loves, _

_Zelda_

He looked up from the letter to Ilia. _"What's the matter?" _Ilia asked.

"_It's from Zelda"_ Link said. _"I need to come to hyrule castle" I better pack my stuff" _

"_Oh ok" Ilia said with an smile, Cya later then" _when she closed the door Link started packing. He laid his green heroic clothes on an chair next to his bed for tomorrow morning. He went to the basement where he kept the Master Sword, his shield and his other tools. He did all his tools in the pockets of his tunic.

"_Well better go to sleep now" _He thought by himself.

While he slept some dark red eyes were looking at him from his bedroom window……….

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next day….

Link was sitting on Epona wearing his green tunic with the Master Sword and shield strapped on his back. Ilia and the rest of the town were standing next to him.

"_Bye Link, good luck" _She said with an smile. "_Good luck Link"_, everyone of Ordon said.

"_It seems that Ilia is always happy"_, Link thought _"Cya everyone"_

He wanted to ride away but someone stopped him by grabbing his hand. It was Ilia. She wanted him to get of Epona for a sec. He jumped off.

He turned around to look to Ilia when he suddenly felt warm lips against his own.

Ilia was kissing him and he…., he kissed her back.

"_Aww"_ the mom of Colin said.

'**Dark red eyes watching Link again' **

Ilia let Link go and they both looked at each other. _"Hope that brings you luck, Link"_ She said giggling.

"_Thank you Ilia"_ He said with an big smile and with that he jumped back on Epona and drove away. 

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Link was riding over hyrule field. There weren't any monsters walking through the field because of Ganondorf's dead. So Link is riding very calm through Hyrule field.

After 1 hour he arrived at Kakariko village. He wanted to visit is best friend from his journey, who was now the leader of kakariko village. His aunt used to be it, but she remains in the sacred realm with the rest of the sages as the shadow sage.

Link drove to the middle of the town. He dismounted Epona and walked with her reins in his hand to a big house close to the windmill. His friend was standing in front of the house.

"_Hey sheik" _Link said with an smile. The Sheikah turned around, also with an smile on his face.

"_Hey Link, what brings you here"_, he said while hugging his best friend.

"_Zelda wanted to speak with me, but I first wanted to visit you"_, Link replied.

They walked into the house, Sheik told Link how he rebuild kakariko and how things are going now. After some time Link really needed to go further on his way to Zelda, so he left on Epona waving at his friend.

After some time he went to take an break. Navi the fairy who had been sleeping all the time was sitting on Link his lap.

"_So what do you think Zelda wants to talk about?"_ She said.

"_hmmm… I don't know, probably something about how great I was"_, he said with an huge smile on his face, full with sarcasm.

Navi laughed _"You weren't that great"_, She teased him _"If it weren't for me you would have been killed already" _

She bounced on his head _"Let's go further, you idiot"_ She said laughing.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile…….

An dark smoggy force was flying through Ordon village. It had dark spots what seems to be his eyes. No one noticed the weird smoke and it was on its way to a house. In the front of the house there was standing an girl. She had her back to the smoke. The smoke flew to her and in an mere second she disappeared with an scream. Followed by an evil laugh.

Rusl 'the best swordsman of Ordon' came running with his sword in his hand to the place Ilia just stood. She was gone and he wasn't in time to save her.

The mayor 'Bo' came running outside. _"What the hell happened here!"_ He asked.

"_Ilia…."_ Rusl said. _"She just vanished"_

"What?" Ho….. how could that happen?" Bo said with tears in his eyes…………

__________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour Link finally arrived in Hyrule castle town. Link stalled Epona in one of the side streets and walked past the large fountain, onto the stairs to the castle.

A guard was waiting for Link there. The guard led him to the throne room where Zelda was sitting.

She stood up and hugged Link.

"_You may go"_, she said to the guard.

She offered Link a chair and sat down on the chair she was sitting on a couple minutes ago. _"I wanted to talk with about something the Sages have noticed." _She started. _"There are some weird dark forces coming to hyrule and we think it may be something that has to do with Ganondorf again."_

"_What! You guys think Ganondorf is back!"_ Link said

"_We are not sure, so I'd wanted to ask you, if you could investigate the place the sages felt the forces."_

"_An where is this place, you're talking about??"_ Link asked

"_At an place called Eidolia" "It's at the very corner of Hyrule field, just past Lake Hylia." _Zelda said _"I will mark the spot on you're map" _

Link gave his map.

"_You must know Link, that not a lot of people ever saw Eidolia, so becarefull" _Zelda said while Link stood up.

"_No worries Zelda, I will be back in no time."_ He replied with an smile.

"_Let's go, Navi"_

Link bowed to Zelda and walked to the door. When he was outside he ran to Epona to start his new mission.

"_Good luck, Link"_ Zelda thought

Link was already on its way to Lake Hylia…….

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Plz Review and tell me if I can keep writing or if it sucks! Owya forgot to tell in the first chapter, I'm not English so tell me when you notice something wrong and plz don't go to hard on my English xD **


	3. Mystery in Sacred Grove

**I do not own Zelda, I'm just writing this for my own amusement. Enjoy!**

≥Chapter 3≤

Mystery in Sacred Grove

Ilia woke up. She couldn't remember anything only that something or someone grabbed her, and because of that she fell unconscious.

She looked around. She was lying in a dark cold cell with in the corner an bed and an little table. She went to sit on the bed with her arms on her legs. Her head resting on her arms.

"_Where am I??"_ Ilia thought _"Who brought me here?? And what's he going to do with me??"_

Suddenly she heard an click of someone opening an door. She immediately lifted her head up. Someone was slowly walking to her cell….

She saw an grey boot come in few followed by an grey tunic. He turned around 'with an evil smile on his face' to look at Ilia.

"_L…Link?"_ She asked frightened.

"_AH! I'm not Link, you stupid bitch" Can't you see the difference"_ Dark Link said angry.

"_Wh…who are you then??" _

"_I'm what you can call, the shadow but the better side of Link"_ He replied while he recovered his evil smile. _"I'm his worst nightmare" _He said while opening the door from her cell.

"_And you, you are going to help me make that nightmare come true" He said while walking to Ilia._

Ilia walked back while watching Dark Link. But she suddenly couldn't walk any further because of the wall from the cell.

"Wh…why should I help you?" She asked

Dark Link placed his hands on the wall, each side of Ilia her head. _"Because if you don't help me…, I have to kill the children of Ordon then."_

Ilia her eyes grew looking in Dark his eyes.

"_So what are you going to do? _"He said _"Help me to get Link or let the Ordon children die." "It's up to you."_

Ilia started to think. _"She loved Link, but she knew that the children couldn't help themselves" Link is the Hero of Time, he is strong enough to handle these things, she just knew it."_

"_Ok" _she said while she lowered her head._ "I will help you…." _

Then Dark pulled her head up on her hair. _"Good girl"_ He said with an evil grin. He kissed her. Ilia tried to pull away but Dark his grip was too strong. The only thing she could do is let it happen.

Dark walked out of her cell. When he was gone she felt to the ground, crying…

________________________________________________________________

Link now riding over the bridge of Lake Hylia. He was looking at his map. The spot where he needed to go to was at the east side of Gerudo Dessert. Gerudo Dessert was now from the people known as the Gerudo's. It's an tribe full of woman. Every hundred years an boy will be born. That boy will be the king of the Gerudo's when he is old enough and passed an test.

Link woke up from his thoughts when he heard an bird shriek. He looked up in the sky and saw that the eagle 'who always came when Link whistled on an piece of grass' was coming his way. He had an roll of paper in his claw. He landed on Epona her head and pulled his claw out to hand Link the roll of paper.

It was from Rusl.

Link

Ilia has disappeared last night. 

We are searching everywhere in the forest, but we need youre help. 

Could you come to the forest as soon as possible??

Rusl

Link had to read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe it, Ilia gone.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to go to the forest but he couldn't just disobey the orders of the princess. So he wrote an fast letter to the princess explaining what's going on and asking permission to go back to the forest. He strapped the letter on the claw of the eagle and told him to go as fast as he could to the princess. The bird took of with lots of speed. After an couple min Link couldn't even see it anymore.

He got of Epona her back and waited till the eagle got back. It took less than 40 minutes for the bird to get back. It was an small letter.

Link

I give you permission to go back to you're hometown, 

but you have to get back to you're mission when you have found her.

Good luck, 

Zelda 

He jumped on Epona and drove away as fast as he could. He had to find Ilia. He was faster back then he thought. He didn't even noticed that he had passed Kakariko village. He ride past Coro, past the Ordon spring. He suddenly pulled on Epona her reins. He had seen something. He drove back and saw someone standing there, in the middle of the Ordon spring. Ilia.

He jumped of Epona and walked to her.

"_Ilia is that you? Everyone is searching for you"_ He said while grabbing her shoulder. She turned around. There was something strange about her, but he didn't know what.

"_Oh hey Link",_ she said with an smile. _"I was just searching some uh.. flowers here"_

"_Uhm… ok"_ Link said not understanding _"She is here why are they searching for her then" Lets go back to town then" _He wanted to grab her arm, but she pulled back.

"_No"_ She said _"I want to show you something"_ She walked away from him, waving to Link to follow her. 

Link scratched his neck of confusion. He ran after her. They were walking through the forest, past the forest temple. It seemed that they were going to the Sacred grove.

"_Uhm.. Ilia is the thing you want to show me in the sacred grove??"_ He asked.

"_Mhm"_ She said _"Come on lets go"_

She jumped over the cliffs and used rope to get on the other side. Link followed her. He knew Ilia was good in climbing but didn't know she was that good.

After an while they finally arrived at the Sacred Grove. They went inside and walked to an large open field. She turned around to face Link with tears in her eyes.

"_What's the matter, Ilia? "What did you wanted to show me?"_

"_I'm so sorry Link" _She said while lowering her head, tears falling from her cheeks.

Link rubbed her tears away with his thumb and made Ilia too look at him. _"What's the matter Ilia, where are you sorry for??" _

She turned her head away. Link looked at her, knowing that something was going on.

Suddenly Link heard something from behind him. He pulled the Master Sword.

"_Great work Ilia" _An familiar voice said.

"_So we meet again, Link"_ the voice said while saying the last word with an sarcasm tone.

Link knew the voice. It was the same voice as from in the Water temple.

"_Dark Link??"_ He asked frightened while going into battle stance. _"What did you do to Ilia?!"_

"_I did nothing, she lured you in my trap on her own will and she did an great job too"_

Black smoke formed in front of Link, it was forming an body identical to Link. Link couldn't move he only watched Dark Link his moves. Dark Link was holding an arm out to Ilia.

"_Come here"_ he ordered her.

Ilia walked slowly to Dark Link not looking to Link. Dark grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He gave her an kiss on her cheek. Ilia shivered and she moved her head away from Dark.

Link was just standing there with his mouth open. _"Keep you're hands off her!"_ he suddenly said. He wasn't frightened anymore, he had defeated Dark Link before and he is going to do it again. He stood in his battle stance.

"_Before you try to attack me think of this, do you really want this girl dead"_ Dark said while placing his sword on Ilia her neck.

Link calmed down an bit. _"Good boy"_ Dark said to Link with an evil smile. _"And now throw you sword to me." _ Link threw his sword to Dark. Dark caught it with one hand and placed it on his back.

Ilia looked at Link, her eyes were full with tears. _"I'm so sorry Link" "I love y.." _Dark Link had smashed something hard on her head. She fell unconscious.

"_Hey!"_Link yelled. He ran to dark. Even without an sword he wanted to save Ilia. Dark saw him coming and pushed him back with his shield. Link fell down to the ground. He wanted to stand up, when an boot kicked him in his left side. What made him roll over on his back. Dark's face in front of his. Dark tried to kick Link again, but Link stopped him with his hand. Only his hand couldn't handle the hit. It cracked.

Link was screaming of pain with tears in his eyes. He held his hand on his chest and looked at dark.

"_Why don't you just finish me then" _He said with courage in his voice.

"_Nah I want to have some more fun with you" _Darksaid. And he kicked Link again. And again.

Link screamed of pain and tried to avoid dark his kicks. Only with one hand it wasn't really going well. Link tried to stand up again, but now he got an fist in his stomach, what made him to gasp for air. He was standing on one hand and on his knees, gasping for air. Dark his head came close to Link's

"_Like it??"_ He asked with an smile of amusement

"_Ye.. it feels.. great_" Link said full of sarcasm. He wasn't going to let Dark have the fun.

"_Aah!"_ Dark had pulled Link up on his hair, made him sit on his knees. He licked Link on his cheek while holding his hair.

" _So do you already want to be put out of you're misery??"_ He asked while pulling harder on his hair.

"Ngnh.." It was the only thing Link could say. Dark had kissed him on his lips and suddenly everything fell into darkness. Link fell unconscious on the ground…

__________________________________________________________

**Plz review if you wanna know what happens to Link next. :P I'm so mean **


	4. Where's Link?

**Thx for the reviews^^ :**

**TriWolfLink**

**SGarrison**

**I do not own Zelda, I'm just writing this for my own amusement. Enjoy!**

≥Chapter 4≤

Where's Link?

Ilia woke up. She was still in the Sacred Grove, but Link and Dark Link were gone. She stood up.

"_Link!??"_ No answer….

Link was gone and It was her fault, she started to cry.

"_Is Link dead?" or is that dark guy keeping him imprisoned somewhere." _She thought.

She slowly walked out of the Grove, eyes filled with tears. She couldn't understand some things. Who is that dark guy and why does he look so much as Link? And what does he want from Link?

After an couple minutes she was outside. She walked back to the Ordon spring. She sat there on an rock and thought.

She remembered what she saw last before she fell unconscious. Link's face, it was angry. He was angry at her and she could understand it. But now she can never explain it to him.. She had to protect the kids. She buried her head in her hands.

"_I need to tell someone what happened"_ She thought _"But what if that guy is still watching me and the children were still in danger?" _

She walked back to Ordon. She walked to her house, to her bed. She ignored anyone who talked to her. Even her dad and the children. She went to sleep, hoping that it was just an nightmare…

____________________________________________________________

"Ugh…"

Link had an terrible headache. His gaze was blurry so he couldn't see an thing of were he was. He wanted to feel his head when he noticed that he couldn't move his hands. They were tied up with large iron chains to the wall. He panicked. He moved around wild, trying to break the chains. He tried it again and again. He couldn't do an thing… He got tired.

Everything went dark again…

________________________________________________________________

It has been an couple days since Link his disappearance. Everyone in the village had stopped asking Ilia about what happened to her, since she isn't talking at all. She needed to tell someone what happened though, so she walked to the house of Colin to talk with Uli.

She knocked on the door.

Uli opened the door while holding her newborn daughter 'Myth' in her arms.

"_Oh hey Ilia, what brings you here??"_ Uli asked with an warm smile.

"_Uhm.. Can I talk with you for an moment?" _

"Ye sure, come inside" She walked to the bed of little Myth and placed her in it. _"So"_ She said while walking to the cough. _"What is it you wanted to tell me??"_

Ilia told her everything. She told what happened in the cell, How she had to choose between the children or Link and about what happened in the Sacred Grove. She felt so relieved.

Uli had only listened, not wanting to interrupt Ilia. She walked to Ilia and gave her a comforting hug.

"_It's okay now, but we need to tell you're dad this." He needs to know." _Ilia nodded and she walked to the door

"_Thank you, Uli" _

She walked outside. It was still an beautiful day. The sun was warm and made her feel more calm.

She walked to her dad and she told him everything. She hugged her dad and cried. She wanted Link back home. She missed him so badly.

___________________________________________________________________

Link was trying to put himself in a comfortable position. He twisted and turned, ignoring the pain in his ribs and left side. Finally he sat right. Its was morning and the sun was shining brightly through his prison window. The weird thing was that he felt calm while not knowing what was going to happen to him. He even didn't know where he was, but still he stayed calm. He looked around the cell. There only stood an bed and a little table in the corner. Everything was dusty and there were walking rats over the ground.

On the other side of the wall an door opened. He heard footsteps coming close to his cell…

___________________________________________________________________

A eagle was flying over hyrule field, to an small town. It had an roll of paper in his claw and he flew through a window. He saw a man sitting on the ground. The man felt that there was something wrong so he was meditating. He didn't had a big house. There was a suit hanging on the wall with next to it a couple daggers.

The eagle made a sound to let the man know he was here. The man looked up and walked to the bird. He took the scroll from the bird and the eagle flew away. He opened the letter. When he was done reading he ran to the suit and put it on and placed the daggers in there sheathes on his thigh. The suit was made from a light material so that the man could move smoothly. His aunt Impa made it for him when he was old enough to join the Hyrule Army. It was called an Exoskeleton. But since the defeat of Ganondorf he wasn't needed anymore. So he had helped the people in kakariko and stayed there to keep a watch over them. When he was done making himself ready for everything, he picked up an small nut, a deku nut. He held the deku nut between his fingers and launched it at the ground. He disappeared in an cloud of smoke.

_____________________________________________________________________

The footsteps came closer slowly. Link held his breath and looked at the iron bars of his cell. The footsteps sounded to be from two people. But you couldn't really call them people, they looked more then moblins but more darker and transformed. They had a dark skin with on some places little spots of white. Their eyes were dark green with snake like pupils. And there hands and feet were more like claws. What they seemed to use as weapons. Link shuddered when they looked him in his light blue eyes. One stayed silent at the cells door and the other one walked to Link.

"_You're going to have a nice talk with our boss"_ The one closest to Link said, it wasn't really speaking his voice sounded more like a snake, a snake that wanted to attack his prey.

Link didn't answer. He only watched what those **things** were doing. The one that just spoke grabbed a key that was hanging around his neck. He opened that chains that were around Link his arms.

"_Stand up! And walk to the door"_

One moblins walked behind him 'holding his claws in Link his back', the other one next to him. They were the weirdest creatures Link had ever seen. And the only thing he could do was gaze at them.

__________________________________________________________________

"_Ah you're here, sheik"_ The princess of Hyrule said.

The man from kakariko was standing in the throne room.

"_What's the matter, Her highness??"_ Sheik said.

"_Link has… has disappeared, Sheik"_ She said regretfully. _"And now I want you to try and find him" "For his sake and that of Hyrule" _

"_I will, princess"_ The sheikah said.

"_Link went back to his hometown to search for a childhood friend, maybe that friend knows something" "Go search her"_

"_Yes, princess"_ He tossed another deku nut and disappeared in smoke again. Desperate to find his friend…

____________________________________________________________________

**I had an little brain flush today, couldn't think of a good chapter too make this story more exiting and not too quick ending. I hope you guys like this chapter. Plz review :D**


	5. Sheik’s mission starts

**Betareader: A good friend of mine, Oblivon Aka Lee :P**

**I do not own Zelda, I'm just writing this for my own amusement. Enjoy!**

≥Chapter 5≤

Sheik's mission starts.

The moblins brought Link to a small dark room. In the corners of the room there stood all sort of torture devices. In the middle of the room there stood an chair with chains on it, it looks to break when someone sat on it. Link saw his chance a punched the moblins closest to him in the stomach. Link ran away searching an window or something to escape. The only window he saw was on the roof.

" _Ugh… Great"_ Link said sarcastic.

He looked around for a other exit. What he didn't notice was that one moblins was sneaking behind him. It grabbed him. Link struggled… he managed to hurt the moblin somehow. He turned around and hit the moblins on the head with an fist. It fell to the ground.

"_Ok one down, only one to go"_ He thought.

He searched around the room for some weapon. On the others side of the room there lay a sort of wooden stick. He looked behind him too see the last filthy moblin running to him. He ran as fast as he could to the stick and picked it up. He turned around and was face to face with the moblins. Link back flipped and landed against the wall. He sat off from the wall with his feet. He landed on top of the moblins with the stick in his hand. But the moblins scratched him in the face, blood dripping from his cheek on the ground. Link's hand went for his wound what made him drop the stick. The moblin quickly picked it up. He wanted to hit Link but he dodged it. He dodges it over and over again searching an open spot in the moblins attacking. And then… He finally had his change, he kicked the stick out of the moblins hand and catches it. With an quick move he slammed the stick on the moblin's head. It collapsed.

He was breathing for air. He ran to both the moblin's searching for an key to open the door. When he finally found them. He opened the only door that was in the room and walked past all the cells. There was a door again. He slowly opened it, looking cautious past the door. It was almost to easy. The first thing he needed to do was to find his weapons. They had to be here somewhere. He slowly walked through the hallway, peeking through every window there was.

"_This place is huge"_ He thought after a while. He was tired of running so he walked past all the windows. He was almost at the last window when he noticed something in a room next to him. It was full with crates, next to the crates there lay the Hyrule shield and the Master sword. He tried to open the door but it was locked, what didn't surprise him. He searched for some keys or something to open the door, but… He heard lots of footsteps coming from the door he had just come. The door opened and like ten moblins walked into the hallway.

"Damn!" Link thought with wide eyes. He ran to the other side of the hallway. But that door opened too. And there stood… Dark Link…

"_Wanting to leave already"_ He asked with an evil smirk. Link slowly walked backwards. Looking behind him he saw the moblins coming closer and in front of him Dark was walking closer to him too. He was trapped. He searched around for a weapon when someone grabbed him around his neck and slammed him in the wall with lots of force. Making the air get sucked out of his lung. He gasped for all the air he could get.

" _You aren't going anywhere"_ Dark Link said. _"I didn't had my fun with you yet"_

Link tried to kick Dark, but he got a punch in the stomach instead.

"_Now lets go to that lovely room you were before"_ Dark Link said. He grabbed Link's shirt and pulled him over the ground to the door. Link grabbed Dark his hands trying to break free. He scratched Dark what made him lose his grip.

" _Ah! Now you're really making me angry, stupid bastard"_ Dark yelled. Link tried to stand up but Dark had fasten his grip again.

"Tie his hands together now!" He ordered a moblin.

The moblin walked to Link and did a rope around his wrists. They made wounds in Link his wrists when he tried to break out of them. Link couldn't do a thing. All his limbs hurt and he knew it wasn't over yet, it was just going to start…

_______________________________________________________________________

Sheik was sitting on an dark horse on its way to Ordon. The horse was quite fond of sheik. He needed a horse to get in Ordon faster. So he went to the stables of Hyrule castle town. He had walked past all the horses. None of the horses were fast enough or they were scared. Only the last horse was curious of sheik. It was an large dark brown horse, it was almost black. With on his nose a little white spot. And hell it was fast, he was in the Farone province in mere minutes. And a couple minutes later he arrived in Ordon. He left his horse in the Ordon spring and walked further.

He arrived at Link his house. He walked past it and walked into the little town. All the villagers were busy when they saw sheik standing. Sheik walked to the closest person he saw. He noticed that she was pregnant.

"_Hello, my name is Sheik and I'm here on the princess her request"_ He started. _"Can you tell me where I can find a girl named Ilia??" _

" _She is at my husband Rusl now"_ and she pointed at a open field.

"_Thank you,"_ sheik said. He wanted to walk away, but the woman grabbed his arm.

" It's about Link, isn't it" She said with an sad face.

"_I'm sorry, but yes it is, I need to find him and maybe she knows where he is" _

He walked to the open field, the woman following him. The girl seemed to be holding a wooden stick.

"_She wants to help Link"_ the woman said. _"So she begged Rusl to give her some sword technique lessons." _ _"We first didn't want her to go, her dad was outraged, but nothing can stop that girljust like Link." _She said while smiling proud.

"_Ilia can you come here for a sec" _

"_Hey, I'm sheik"_ He said when she was close_. "I need to ask you some questions about.. uhm.. Link"_ Not wanting her to get upset. They walked to Link his house to talk privately.

"_You want to know what happened before Link's disappearance right??" _She asked immediately when they arrived.

"_uhm.. Ye, the princess wanted me to search for him. "_

"_Ok here goes, again"_ Ilia said irritating. And she told the story for almost the sixth time already.

"_Ok so it all happened in the Sacred Midow"_ He thought out loud. Ilia nodded_. "Then I'm going there, Thank you Ilia."_

He walked away. To the spring.

"_Let me come with you, help you to find him, please?"_ He heard Ilia say. He turned around.

"_it's too dangerous"_ he replied.

"_I have learned a lot of sword techniques already and Rusl even made me a strong armor, and even if you aren't going to let me come with you, I will go alone._

Sheik got irritated of the girl. "_Ugh.. ok, but if you get hurt I'm not going to help you, were leaving over a couple minutes. So make yourself ready. _

"_Thank you" _She said happily. And she ran off to her house. Sheik walked to his horse. Making himself ready too. After a while Ilia got back. Sheik couldn't ignore the fact that she was wearing a good looking armor. It was especially made for a female, that's for sure.

"_Wow nice armor"_ He said. _"Ok lets go." _He mount on his horse. Ilia whistled. And Sheik heard iron hoofs clicking on the ground. A brown horse came running to Ilia.

"_Hey, isn't that Epona?" _Sheik asked astonished. _"I thought only Link was allowed to ride on her." _

"_Only Link and me, I always cared for her when Link was busy" _She said when she also mount on Epona. And she ride away, to the gate of Ordon spring. Sheik followed her. They were finally on their way to Sacred Grove, to Link…

_______________________________________________________________

**Srry for the late update. I was quite busy with school atm. **

**Anyway I got an request for anyone who can make me an drawing from Ilia in her armor. :P. **

**Plz review. :D**


End file.
